


Winner

by willowcabins



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oh wait, PWP, and sarah as a smartass detective, in which rachel works as a prosecutor, just SHAMELESS SMUT, no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sarah's witholding of information leads to some problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST FIC FOR EVERY FANDOM SEEMS TO BE SMUT I AM SORRY???????? (many thanks to tumblr user prolethean 4 proofreading)

“You should have told me about that diary.” The door of Sarah’s apartment shut loudly as Rachel stalked in, dumping her elegant black handbag on Rachel’s kitchen counter.

“Oh, Prosecutor Duncan it is  _so_  nice to see you again,” Sarah replied sarcastically, closing the fridge she had been rummaging through indecisively and going to find a bottle opener for her beer. She was only half clothed and her hair was wet, but Rachel didn’t care.

“Cut the crap, Sarah,” Rachel snarled, following Sarah to the draw. “You should have given me that diary.”

“I did not know about it,” Sarah replied simply, opening her beer with a satisfied hiss and leaning against the counter, her arms crossed. Her lazy confidence was belligerent and annoying. Rachel mirrored Sarah’s crossed arms, though with her high heels and straight stature, she towered for Rachel.

“That’s a lie,” she hissed.

“Yes, but you can’t  _prove_  it,” Sarah hummed gleefully. Rachel felt that familiar burn of anger in her veins and she looked down at Sarah; a woman had walked today, and Rachel had been unable to do her job, because Detective Manning here decided  _her_  version of justice was better.

“If I wanted to haul your ass in front of a court of law, I could prove it,” Rachel snapped. Sarah smirked and was about to reply with a snarky, rude and possibly clever comeback. But Rachel had had enough. She had already lost in the courtroom; the idea of losing to Sarah here, in Sarah’s minimalist kitchen, was just not appropriate today.

So when Sarah’s lips parted, Rachel stopped her argument with an impulsive kiss. Sarah uncrossed her arms and almost immediately put the beer down on the counter as Rachel stepped into her, invading her personal space and angrily mapping the space in her mouth, roughly pushing her against the counter.

Rachel’s kiss was all tongue and teeth as she secured Sarah’s hip against the cold granite counter, pushing her hard to ensure she stayed still. Her other hand grazed Sarah’s skin at her hip before pushing up; her hands were cold and Sarah shivered below her. Goosebumps were stark on her skin, but Rachel ignored them, pushing Sarah against the sharp edge of the counter  _harder_.

Rachel pushed her thigh up; Sarah groaned into Rachel’s mouth. Rachel was applying pressure right where Sarah needed it, though her powerful hand on Sarah’s hip stopped Sarah from being able to enjoy the leverage. Rachel bit down on Sarah’s lip,  _hard_ , an enjoyed Sarah’s shiver below her.

“You should have  _warned me_ ,” she hissed, pushing her hand up under Sarah’s  _The Clash_  t-shirt and roughly kneeding her breast. Sarah groaned again, a hand in Rachel’s hair pulling at her hair impatiently.

“No, I shouldn’t have,” Sarah gasped. Rachel growled and bit Sarah’s neck. Sarah let out a breathless groan, pushing again at the resistance that kept her hips in place. Rachel dragged her teeth down Sarah’s neck, angry when Sarah began panting in appreciation. “Rachel,” Sarah gasped as Rachel pushed the t-shirt up to reveal a naked torso underneath.

“Don’t embarrass me  _in court_ ,” Rachel hissed, leaving a track of painful bite marks on Sarah’s chest.

“You were going to  _win,_  fuck, otherwise,” Sarah gasped, pushing herself against the counter. Rachel took pity on her and let her right hand travel down into Sarah’s underwear.

“I  _always_  win,” Rachel murmured, her fingers finding wet heat. Sarah practically pushed herself into Rachel’s hand, gasping artfully as Rachel curled her fingers.

“That’s the  _problem_ ,” Sarah hissed as Rachel put her weight behind her hand, forcing Sarah against the counter in ungraceful jerks. Rachel smirked and rewarded Sarah by increasing the speed of her hand. Sarah’s breathing sped up as she pushed herself down on Rachel’s hand, seeking contact and speed and  _Rachel_.

“Tell me I win, again,” Rachel demanded, putting her whole body behind the thrust. Sarah’s body tensed and her spine seemed to straighten as the electricity in her body seemed to flicker  and spark and  _burn_.

“You win,” Sarah exhaled and suddenly Rachel became a frenzy of movement, palm pushing against Sarah’s clit as her finger’s picked up pace to match Sarah’s panting. “Fuck,” Sarah hissed as she came between the counter and Rachel, sagging slightly against the counter as her eyes fluttered shut for one second. Rachel grinned and extracted her fingers, sucking them triumphantly. Sarah opened her eyes and tried to regain some semblance of dominance. Difficult as that may be, since she was still straddling Rachel’s thigh.

“I win?” Rachel asked, eyebrow quirking up.

“That doesn’t count.”


End file.
